whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Elias (CTD)
Count Elias is an ennobled Eshu Wilder and Count of the County of Oakhold in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Elias is caught between a rock and a hard place. He was appointed Count of Oakhold about five years ago as a political booby prize. The size of the Holding makes it a prize, but it is completely unmanageable; a buffer state held against the encroachment of the Shadow Court. The Ojo Elias arrived with the highest hopes. He was aware fo the reputation of the county but was convinced he had an opportunity of epic proportions... perhaps a test of the Orishas. His goal was to turn oak hold into a showpiece of Pacifica. Then he discovered the truth about his "opportunity." The facts of the holding were: # the court consisted of disillusioned Grumps who stayed at court as often as possible to avoid the Unseelie on the streets; # not only were the streets crawling with Unseelie, they made up the majority of Oakhold's population and reported only to Sir Blade, not him; and # as far as Duke Aeon's courtier's were concerned, he was on his own. Elias still holds the Duke in highest regard but Aeon is distracted and his flunkies are upset about a county as important as Oakhold going to a commoner. On top of all that the holding's Glamour resources are pitiful and dwindling fast. Exchanging rosy optimism or realpolitik in record time, Elias made the maneuvers needed for survival. He revitalized the court by replacing defeatists with fae who at least believed in the possibility for improvement. He started a draconian conservation plan to save as many glens and other Glamour sources as possible. And then, recognizing where the power was, he made friends with Blade and brought him into the decision making process for Oakhold. This also neutralized Blade's "countercultural cachet" and made sure the Unseelie Kithain who followed him would adhere to dictates handed on by the Iku Eshu. All of this necessitates a certain Unseelie bent to his policies and a coldness directed to those who abandoned him to Oakhold's mercies. All this has led some credence to the rumor that he has gone to the Shadow Court himself. It's not that he's Unseelie, he's just a pragmatist and not yet practiced enough in politics to mask the actions which may offend. At least he has Lady Lomasi as his personal soothsayer and conscience. Image A handsome black man, Elias is solidly built and six foot two. With close cropped hair and a simple stud earring, he radiates solid unpretentiousness. He wears gold bracelets on his wrists and a gold chain around his neck but little adornment otherwise. His clothes are either white, gold, or black depending on his mood for the day and he always dresses in a combination of the three. Treasures Elias' treasure scimitar, Azif, rides at his hip and his flame-bladed dagger, which drips chimerical poison, in an arm sheath, but his demeanor is so open and friendly that these seem to be non-threatening costume pieces more than anything. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 81-82. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)